Spark Mandrill
}} '''Spark Mandrill, known in Japan as , is a mandrill-type Maverick from Mega Man X. He was a Maverick Hunter that served in the 17th Elite, which was under Sigma's command. When Sigma started his rebellion, he 'logically' decided to follow along. In Rockman ×over, Spark Mandrill is one of the four bosses from World 1. Strategy As his name implies, he has an Electric weapon, known as Electric Spark. Mandrill's weakness is the Shotgun Ice; in fact, it can freeze Mandrill, forcing a repeat of his action cycle. This quality makes Mandrill an infamously easy Maverick to defeat, as players can simply freeze him, wait, and repeat. Design and movement patterns are different between the classic version and its PSP remake. In the classic version, Mandrill's attacks are much faster, such as its close-range punches, dash punches and Electric Spark moves. In Maverick Hunter X however, most if not all of his moves are executed at a slower pace (such as his Electric Spark move) or will do a charging move before executing them (dash punch and moving across the ceiling). His dash punches will have his knuckle transformed into a drill head before execution which has two levels, the latter being when he has less than half his health left. Data Mega Man X stats: Spark Mandrill (Spark Mandriller) Height: 10.0 ft (305 cm) Weight: 646 lb (294 kg) Attacks: Electric Spark, Dash Punch Maverick Hunter X Bio LIGHTNING KING OF THE BULLET FISTS Comes from the same 17th Battalion as X. Possesses immense strength and a powerful electrical shock attack, but doesn't seem to be the sharpest tool in the shed. He has obediently followed Sigma, his superior, into the rebellion. He has attacked the city's electrical power stations, bringing the city to a halt, and has already taken control. He wreaks whatever damage he feels like, and leaves it to his subordinates to clean up the mess. Electric Spark Creates high-pressure voltage within the Buster and fires it. If the electric spark hits an enemy or a hard surface it splits in half, ricocheting up and down in opposite directions. ---- Stage names: *Power Plant Stage (発電所ステージ, from Mega Man X credits, Rockman X: Cyber Mission and Irregular Hunter X on Capcom's site, and Compendium of Rockman X) *Electromagnetic Power Plant (from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X stage select screen) Stage enemies Enemies in Spark Mandrill's stage: *'Sub-boss:' Thunder Slimer *Ball de Voux *Flammingle *Gun Volt *Hotarion *Mega Tortoise *Rush Roader *Turn Cannon * Ball De Voux doesn't appear in his stage in Mega Man Xtreme. Dialogues from Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X Spark Mandrill: X... You showed up. X: '''Spark Mandrill. Do us both a favor and surrender peacefully. '''Spark Mandrill: I don't think so, X. Oppose me and I'll crush you! X: Sounds like you've gone Maverick. Your time has come, Spark Mandrill! Spark Mandrill: I'm not the smartest guy around, X. But I have a feeling that Sigma is right. Spark Mandrill: Do you think Commander Sigma is insane, X? X: He's no commander. Not anymore. He's nothing but a Maverick now! Spark Mandrill: Now, X... You never thought that maybe Sigma was right and you were wrong? X: '''... '''Spark Mandrill: I don't like thinking either... Maybe we can find the answer together... In battle! Spark Mandrill: Vile? What are you doing here? Vile: I should ask you the same question. What are you accomplishing by acting as Sigma's cheerleader? Spark Mandrill: His plan's not wrong. At least... I don't think so... Vile: Any plan involving X is wrong! I'll put a stop to it! Other media Mega Man ]] Spark Mandrill appeared with Vile in the "Mega X" episode from the Mega Man animated series. He only speaks three lines in the whole episode, so he doesn't get much personality. When he does speak, he uses a Russian accent. Like Vile, he's depicted as being more than a match for every robot in the present, with Mega Man being unable to even damage him. He was however, no match for Mega Man X. Spark Mandrill was also shown to be able to paralyze both Mega Man and Roll. Rockman X Spark Mandrill also appears in the Rockman X manga, where he is the second Maverick fought by X, and Sigma used a holographic machine to kill him after his defeat. Rockman X Mega Mission In the carddas, Mega Mission 2, he is revived as "Spark Mandriller L". He is now dark blue with black, red and yellow details, his shoulders have drills instead of lights, and he has spikes in the back of his hands, which seems to have joints to move forward. Gallery Mmxsparkmandrill.jpg|Spark Mandrill's original design from Mega Man X. X1_spark_mandrill2.jpg|Spark Mandrill using Electric Spark. Mhx_spark_mandrill_waist.jpg|Bust shot of Spark Mandrill from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. SparkMandrillMHXConcept.jpg|Spark Mandrill's concept art from Maverick Hunter X. SparkMandrillIY.jpg|Spark Mandrill in the Rockman X manga. MMC064.jpg|Spark Mandriller L from Rockman X Mega Mission 2. es:Spark Mandrill Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X1 bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 bosses Category:Maverick Hunter X Bosses Category:Electric Mavericks Category:Mammal Mavericks